Jacinto Maximum Security Prison
Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, formerly known as Coalition Prison Service Establishment Hesketh and nicknamed The Slab, was a prison located near Ephyra.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 398 It held the worst criminals in Tyrus during the Pendulum Wars, and was the last operational Coalition of Ordered Governments prison during the Locust War. History The Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, or The Slab,Gears of War: Aspho Fields was a prison situated on the Jacinto Plateau. The prison was once used to imprison Marcus Fenix for four years, and housed Sera's worst criminals. The life expectancy for inmates was less than a year.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 102 Four years into Marcus' imprisonment, Colonel Hoffman pardoned all of the prisoners in The Slab except for Marcus, and left him to die. When the Locust Horde attacked the prison, they overtook it completely. Dominic Santiago infiltrated the place amid the heavy Locust resistance and freed his friend. He then proceeded to give Marcus a suit of COG Armor and a Hammerburst. They then left his prison cell and retreated outside, where Delta Team was waiting for the pair. They left the prison just as a Corpser emerged. A few years later, Marcus had a dream about his father's death which started with his rescue from the Slab. However, in the dream he was rescued by Anya Stroud instead of Dom and Lambent Polyps were crawling over his cell instead of Wretches.Gears of War 3: Act I: Troubled Past Sections Prison Blocks The Prison Blocks were the areas where all prisoners and criminals were kept while being incarcerated in Prison Cells. The Prison Blocks were a large area, as almost all criminals were kept in this area. The Cells were usually terrible to stay in, as they were completely run down, filled with flies, covered in dust and mud, and in some Cells, even dead bodies. One notable Cell Block was Cell-38, which is where Marcus Fenix was imprisoned for four years in the aftermath of the Battle of Ephyra and his previous trial. Cell Block-38 Marcus Fenix was imprisoned in Cell Block-38 during his sentence, and has the name tattooed on his left arm. Guard's Quarters The Guard's Quarters was the area where the guards of the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison stayed occasionally while not on-duty. They usually rested and relaxed to prepare for their next guard duty.﻿ Known Prisoners and Criminal Activity *William Alva: pedophile *Beresford: rapist *Brendan *Carew: insane mass murderer *Chunky *Edouain: Indie terrorist *Marcus Fenix: dereliction of duty *Van Lees *Leuchars: bank robber, murderer *Manon *Daniel Merino: organized crime boss *Millton Reeve: contract assassin *Rushkin: murderer, cannibal *Seffert: kidnapper *Slupinski *Tasman: rapist, murderer *Vance *Warrick Known Warders *Senior Warder Officer Nikolai Jarvi *Senior Warder Officer Ossining - retired *Officer Bradeley Campbell *Officer Will Chalcross - conscripted to be a Gear *Officer Jack Gallego - conscripted to be a Gear *Officer Kennith Heugel - retired *Officer Lasky - conscripted to be a Gear *Officer Ling - conscripted to be a Gear *Officer Artur Ospen - conscripted to be a Gear *Officer Parmenter Gallery dblock1.jpg dblock2.jpg dblock3.jpg References Category:COG Category:Locations Category:Prisons